


Under the same stars

by Juno999



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bylaude, Claudeleth, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Memories, Post-Time Skip, War Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: No matter how far, we lay under the same stars.Collection of my Claudleth fanfics (mostly drabbles), some inspired by the Claudleth monthly prompts.Formerly Guiding Light, I was planning to put both parts of the Guiding light fanfic as part of the collection, but I changed my mind. I think it deserves its own spotlight.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 21





	1. An etherial wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January Prompt: Memories/Nostalgia

The day was slowly rolling toward dusk, when Claude reached the monastery grounds. The sight was still breathtaking, even in its abandoned state. The walls were crumbling, the pavement have overgrown with weeds, the dust has settled in the halls, the windows needed a good wash, the statues of saints needed polish, but nothing could take away the grandiose atmosphere of this place. He remembered the sense of awe he felt, when he stepped into the St. Seiros Cathedral for the first time. Its decor was almost ascetic in comparison to the bedazzled Almyran temples. Yet, it’s stained glass windows, tall marble columns and grand ceiling never failed to impress him. Claude remembered the days when it was filled with music, sounds of choir practice and chatter between students and monastery attendants. Those days were far gone now. For five years the cathedral, the monastery and the academy, all stood empty and silent, slowly crumbling away.  
“A bit dusty, isn’t it?” He muttered to his wyvern. The albino beast nodded, as if in agreement. “Sorry to keep you here for the night, my friend,” Claude continued. “But I am afraid there is not enough space for your in the tower.” The wyvern let out a displeased grunt and made its way to the stables. Claude waited to see the beast walk away safely and then began the climb up the stairs of the Goddesses Tower. In his search for the lost professor, he rarely looked around the tower, even though it was one of the few buildings still intact. Was it possible that Byleth was hiding among the many floors of the tower for all those years? “Nonsense,” he muttered to himself. “If she had returned, I would have found a trace of her presence on the grounds…I would have heard something from my spies…” Claude knew too well, why he didn’t like to return to the Goddesses Tower. The memory of the night from five years ago was still fresh in his mind, like it was yesterday. The night, he had stolen the professor’s first dance at the celebration ball. The night, that both of them found each other at the tower, wondering about the ancient legend. The night, he had shared his grand ambition with her, his one wish. He could almost see the flicker of her hair on the landing of the tower, her bright eyes. Claude always felt a connection between them. The similarity of their experiences, allowed for that much, but hat night he felt that their bond grew deeper. Or at least, she was willing enough to indulge him in praying together, for the success of his ambitions. Claude, still wondered, if Byleth had any wish of her own, that she didn’t share. For in that moment, another smaller wish of his was born. A small hope that he kept to himself. A hope that Byleth will remain by his side.  
Claude could see a small portion of the sky through the landing window. The night has fallen on the ruins of Gareg Mach. The sky was deep inky blue and the etherial moon was rising bright on the horizon. Five years had passed and no trace of Byleth was found. He came back year after year to the abandoned monastery grounds, hoping to find her. He sent out his best spies to every corner of the continent, but none returned with any information. Would tomorrow be different? They promised to meet again on the day of the Millennial Festival, after all. There was a flicker of light in the sky, as Claude spotted a shooting star. He smiled, thinking of an old tale, a simple wish that could be granted. “Have I grown to believe in old superstitions? Next thing, I’ll be asking the gods for assistance,” he chuckled. Even so, as the shooting star crossed the sky, with all his heart Claude whispered his wish.  
“Come back, Byleth. Come back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have to start somewhere...  
> I have a lot of feelings about Claudeleth, you folks, and sometimes you just need to write them out.   
> Claudeleth week Twitter account has those nice monthly prompts and I figured I'll take advantage of those to get started. I don't have much of the plan for this one, just write the prompts out and the ideas that come into my head and see where we will end up. 
> 
> The first drabble here was inspired by the prompt of memories/nostalgia and lovely artwork by nagi_momoka.  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> UPD: I kinda struggled with the next two monthly prompt, February one in particular. I will post the March's prompt drabble soon, as it is almost done.  
> I also changed the name, I was originally planning to post the Guiding Light fanfic in this collection, but as I was writing it, I think it deserves its own spotlight.


	2. I have loved the stars too fondly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March Prompt: Flight/Tactics

“Open your eyes,” Claude was amused by her fear of heights. “You are missing out on a great view.”  
“I am just not used to flying at night, that’s all,” Byleth attempted to find an excuse for her fear. From the moment the albino wyvern took off from the walls of Garreg Mach Monastery, she kept her eyes shut, desperately clinging to the sleeve of Claude’s coat. It was not even that uncomfortable. The light breeze was blowing through her hair, the wyvern was moving gracefully and Claude’s arm rested safely on her waist, supporting Byleth in the saddle. Still, the elevation, the darkness and the tight feeling she had in her stomach once they left the ground was too overwhelming. Byleth was trying to steady her breath, but to no success.  
“Oh, but the night view is not like any other,” Claude insisted. “Trust me, I will not let you fall. You should know that by now.”  
Byleth took a deep breath in and forced her eyes open. Just as Claude said the view was captivating. The silver crescent of the new moon was shining on their right, illuminating the scenery around them. Above was the sea of stars, brighter and closer than she had ever seen. Below them the puffy clouds were passing by, so close, she could almost touch them with her feet. And underneath the clouds, the land of Fodlan was sleeping undisturbed for now. Byleth leaned slightly forward to see, if she could recognize any of the constellations, that surrounded them.  
“What did I tell you?” she heard satisfaction in Claude’s voice. “I always hoped, I would get to share this with you.” “It’s beautiful,” Byleth breathed out in awe. “Do you know the names of the constellations?”  
“I do indeed. The night sky is one of the most reliable navigation tools, so I made a point of studying it, when I first learned how to fly. My family’s long honoured tradition of learning about the stars, did help as well.”  
“What is the name of the one on our left with the bright star?” she wondered.  
“That is the Little Bear. She carries the North Star on her tail. If you follow it, you will always travel North,” Claude shared eagerly. “To the right are the Racing Dogs. They are carrying two of the brightest stars in the sky towards the South.”  
“And which star are we following?” “Do you see the three stars close together?” he pointed ahead. Byleth nodded, finally loosening the grip on his sleeve and settling in a little more comfortably in the saddle. The initial fear was gone and all that was left was the fascination with the wide open sky.  
“That is the Huntsman’s Belt. It will lead us East. We should be at the capital by the morning.”  
She rested her head against his shoulder. The morning seemed too far away. Once they land in Derdriu, they would be swept away by the hustle of the Alliance nobles. They would have to seat in the planning meetings and attend war councils. However, right now it was just the two of them under the open night sky. The vast sea of stars, the dreaming ground below and the silver light of the new moon only belonged to them. As did every moment of peace they shred together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the notes to the previous chapter, I have struggled a lot with March and February prompts, my brain felt kinda dead for a bit. Now with more time on my hands, I was able to finish the March prompt.  
> I kinda like the way it turned out, the theme of stars and night sky is really working for this collection.  
> I kept the names of constellations vague, as the Fodlan constellations are probably not the same as Earth's, but I needed something to work with and I am not very good at making things up on the spot.  
> I hope you all enjoy this one and hopefully the April prompt won't give me as much pain.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
